


Capture Me

by Terrafilo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrafilo/pseuds/Terrafilo
Summary: Jed goes through a lot of feelings when he meets Phillip, and even more when Phillip disappears.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	Capture Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mini Update: If you enjoy listening to music while you read, I wrote this whole piece to Billie Elish's songs "when the party's over" and "listen before i go". I think listening to them gives a whole new feel to the fic. Thank you so much for your kind words!!

_ Click _

Jed lowered his camera from the treeline briefly, eyes scanning the riverbank that he stood on. Quick flashes of silver and red caught his attention, tired gaze admiring the twisting bodies of the fish that swam near his feet. The changing seasons brought salmon back to his little town, their only purpose is to mate and bring about the next generation. He watched the way the fish moved, happily going about their lives as they made their way upstream. Was it really that simple? Was that a life worth living? To be born in a tight rocky river then burst out in the hundreds into the ocean swimming free in a pool that would no longer confine them. Having all of the freedom in the world only to return like a homing beacon and cram themselves back into the river that gave them life, so they could copulate and start the process over for their offspring. 

Try as he might, Jed couldn’t comprehend the reasoning behind their journey. The grand gesture they did would never be understood by their children. All they would know is of the convenient meal that awaited them upon hatching, their voracious hunger being sated with the flesh of their parents. Raising his camera, he snapped a picture of a salmon that had washed up on the shore. Its flesh was torn and devoured, bones trying desperately to hold up whatever was left, skin hiding the missing flesh underneath. Jed held the camera to his face, closing one eye as he kept walking along the bank, following the trail of carcasses that led him deeper into the woods.    
  
It was odd, why would a bear bring them so far? Why not just eat at the river where it could easily catch more. He took photograph after photograph, mind uncaring at the space his card was lacking as he traversed further. In his defense, though chasing after a bear wasn’t wise, he didn’t see any tracks at all so logically the bear was long gone. Jed adjusted the device in his hands, keeping the camera and his attention pointed down as he walked. 

_ Snap _

Jed jolted away from his camera, looking up without the electronic partition as he locked eyes with a figure that stood in a clearing with a camera of their own. “Oh...I didn’t think anyone knew of this spot.” The man stepped forward, eyes crinkling as he smiled at Jed. “Did you know that this area has-”   
  
“Bears.”   
  
“Ah! So you do know,” Pausing, the man held a hand out and waited patiently. “Phillip, Phillip Ojomo, it’s nice to meet you.” Reaching out a moment later, Phillip took one of Jed’s hands into his own and shook it.

Jed didn’t see the need in the niceties, but he played along as he looked down at the camera in his hands. “Jed, Jed Olsen...do you come here often to take pictures?”  _ Why do you take pictures? _ That was to be his next question, but he found himself stagnant with words upon seeing Phillip smile again, nodding happily. 

“I do! It’s lovely… to see how nature dances on its own, without any humans to bother it. Do you?”    
  
He wasn’t expecting Phillip to turn the question back on him, mouth going dry as his brain tried to stop the words that were tumbling out. “Yes. The dead salmon are pretty.” Why did he say that? Phillip didn’t ask for his reasoning, it just...felt natural to follow his lead. Turning his back on the man, Jed ducked his head and mumbled a farewell as he started off back through the woods. It was getting late, and he wasn’t about to stay in the woods with a stranger. Jed didn’t know if he could control himself should that event arises. But as he left, he heard the man gleefully shout  _ ‘visit me at Autohaven Wreckers! The scrapyard! It’s where I work! Maybe we can talk about photography!’  _ Yeah, like he’d bother with going to see that strange man again.

\----------

But he did. Come the next morning Jed found himself being pulled towards the scrapyard. Was it a coincidence? Was it instinct? He didn’t know. Jed walked down the street and gazed at all that he passed. Cracks in the concrete giving way to dirt and debris trapped within the crevices. Would they ever be cleaned? It wasn’t important, nor should he care quite frankly. What happened to a public street for all to use shouldn’t be a priority for him. 

_ ‘What happens to someone like you isn’t a priority for us!’ _

The gate that stood before him was open, signs all around stating that no entry was allowed unless it was for business. How strange for an establishment to specify something that should be given. Why come here if not for business? He walked through easily, rolling his shoulders as he reached out to the door of Autohaven’s main building. All too quickly he was hit with the scent of air fresheners and bleach. Whoever cleaned the shop did much too good of a job. It was spotless, unlike the outside of the shop.

“Welcome to Autohaven Wre- Oh! It's you!” Ah, that’s right. Jed was coming here for a reason. Guided by blind action he now was face to face with the man that he met in the woods. Who was he? Why did he feel compelled to follow his lead? This was to be a quick visit, a brief moment together so he could sate the curiosity that threatened to bubble up and engulf his body whole. Jed was confused while he watched Phillip talk, eyes darting to the man’s lips, interest hanging off of each word that the man uttered. Phillip encompassed an idea that he had long forgotten. But, what was it? If he were to find out would the questions be answered, would he stop asking them? Or would Jed simply crave more? More and more and more until he was fully absorbed into whatever Phillip had to offer. 

Jed didn’t want to become that, yet he couldn’t stop himself from following Phillips lead. Day after day he came back asking for more in his own way. Phillip was blatantly opening up to him as he told Jed about his life and how he came to be. Jed had learned that Phillip was an immigrant who moved to America for a new start, a better life. It was extravagant to think that you could have your life uprooted and placed back down so soundly rather immediately. To leave all that you knew, just for the possibility of something more? It wasn’t a concept that Jed learned in his lifetime, but he kept it at the back of his mind should he ever need to recall it.

As the days passed he learned that Phillip did photography as a hobby, something fun. Again, Jed couldn’t fathom the idea of photography as a mere hobby. This was the way he viewed life, in a picture that forever captures the essence and beauty of a space. But, perhaps taking photos for the purpose of never seeing them again had its charm too. Phillip was adamant that it was cathartic for him to take hundreds of pictures and release them into the air to never be viewed by another pair of eyes. Could Jed see it like that too one day?

Expressing himself wasn’t common, even when having a private talk with Phillip at the end of his shift. He stood and waited for Phillip to catch a cab home, giving the excuse that he lived close so he could walk just fine. To have someone waiting for him to get home safe, praying to whatever god spared them the time, only to ask for another person’s safety. This was new, and this was startling to Jed. Though, he didn’t complain. Jed had become comfortable with Phillip, his visits becoming more frequent with each new day.

When the clouds had decided to grace the town with an overcast, Phillip mentioned to Jed that his boss was out for the day. Confidently stating that they could get away with this, the man leading Jed through the piles of cars and crushed cubes of metal. He wanted to show Jed the shimmering alloy in partial sun, and how the ground was a rust colour, different from the dirt at the beginning of the yard. It was particularly dark among the tight rows of crushed vehicles. Phillip mentioned he thought it was beautiful, how his eyes managed to find these dark patches so he could admire them.

On days like that, Jed really admired Phillip's tall frame as they weaved and bobbed through the yard. Watching how the ends of his bandana flickered as the occasional gust of wind blew past, the twitch of Phillip's fingers as they touched the sun-heated metal of the cars. How delicate they were, gentle when counting money, treating each bill as if they were made of porcelain. That was the narrative of Phillip, Jed figured, meticulous but confident in this new lease on life that he held. What more did this man have to offer? Jed would find out, his curiosity wouldn’t be sated otherwise.

The days had passed, weeks even. How this Phillip had wound their way into his mind, coiling around every nerve and crevice that his body held. Finally, the day had come where he had a taste of what else Phillip could provide him. His back felt cold, tingling as he was pushed up against a car. Phillip's hands were much larger than his own he noticed, rubbing circles into his hips as they worked their way up to his sides and back down to his stomach. One hand slid up to cup his face where their lips connected in a chaste kiss, the other dipping below his beltline to caress his hardening erection.    
  
Soft moans escaped Jed’s lips, head tilting back as chapped lips brushed over his chin and neck. Phillip’s tongue was hot, lavishing the areas that his teeth sunk into as their hips ground together, choked noises leaving the two of them. Even an action as carnal as this, Phillip was careful. Careful when he pushed Jed back against the metal, careful when unbuttoning and pulling down his pants and boxers, careful as his calloused hands gripped Jed’s length.   
  
Was Jed the money Phillip tilled? The very depiction of porcelain that Phillip tried to protect and care for. The thought swam through his mind as he cried out, hands coming up to wrap around the neck of his friend, pulling him closer and closer until their breaths were mingling together like old acquaintances. As if they didn’t meet a few months ago, as if they had known each other for years upon years, in a life they dreamed of having together. 

Together was a concept that Jed wasn’t familiar with, having been in a household that was separated and shattered long before he was born. He couldn’t fix what was destroyed, so Jed had perceived this as a normal thing to have in life. But now, he could see the appeal. The touch of Phillip stroking him, bringing a chorus of moans and gasps past his lips, this was heaven. Taking fistfuls of Phillips shirt, Jed whimpered, head dipping forward to rest against the crook of his friends neck. Breathless whispers for more now encompassed their space. 

Phillip obliged as he pulled away from Jed momentarily, opening the door of the car that they had been rutting up against. Pushing him back, Phillip watched as Jed let out a soft huff, lying across the back seat. The gaze that Phillip was gifting Jed seemed almost pornographic on its own. Hungry eyes devouring everything that Jed offered, crawling into the car and removing Jed’s clothing with a hurried purpose. Even though Phillip was in a rush, Jed noted that with each article of clothing removed, Phillip took an equal amount of time folding and setting it aside. Was this delicacy? Or just affectionate attention to detail? Jed didn’t care. He only relaxed back against the seats as Phillip raised one of his legs up and onto his shoulder, one hand digging around in his pocket while the other resumed stroking Jed’s cock. 

Holding up a bottle of lube, Phillip paused in his ministrations, popping the cap and drizzling the cold liquid over Jed’s member. A bolt of lightning struck his chest, mouth going dry as Phillips normally loving gaze turned voracious, eyes following the drip of lube that slid over Jed’s entrance. Soon he heard the bottle drop to the floor, eyes abruptly closing as Phillip caressed his hole with a finger, sliding it in with ease.    
  
The sensation of Phillip rubbing at his walls sent Jed into a flurry of emotions. How good the gentle nudging and touches felt. With an occasional scrape against a spot deep within him Jed howled for more. Oh and Phillip gave it to him. One finger became two, scissoring the man open as Phillip made room for a third and fourth. Whispers of praise now rained down over Jed. How good he was doing for Phillip, how well Jed was taking his fingers. Softly asking if Jed wanted more? Does he? Does he want Phillip to show him a deeper world of pleasure?   
  
Jed gasped, chest heaving as one of his shaky hands came up to grip Phillip’s shirt again. The other joining Phil’s other hand on his cock, stroking in time with the thrusts that came from the fingers that were still coaxing cries and mewls from him. By god, he wanted more. Breathy pleas were answered, Jed’s hips bucking at the loss of contact as Phillip sat up to unbutton and pull out his own cock. Jed’s tongue lolled out, eyes rolling back when he felt Phillip position himself and push in slowly. There wasn’t a pause, the motion continuous and starved as an even pace was started.    
  
Connected together, Jed could feel the heat that radiated between and within them. It rocked his core, stars flying through his veins each time Phillip’s cock brushed against his prostate, mouth falling open fully to sob out praises. Words of encouragement pelted him from all sides, hips shaking when Phillip gripped them, adjusting their position drastically.

Now Phillip sat in the backseat properly, Jed’s legs straddling his hips, cock buried deep as the two moaned in unison. Lowering his head, Jed bumped their foreheads together. Their eyes met, an emotion they couldn’t quite place hit them abruptly, crashing their lips together almost instantaneously. The flurry of kissing, quick and meaningful bites to necks and shoulders, slapping of skin and moans. All of it filled the small car, temperature rising within. But the men didn’t seem to care, all that mattered was their hands scrambling to find purchase against one another.

Jed’s mind began to blur, words that begged for more, pleaded to continue and wished for this all to end melded together into a cocktail of pleasure and longing. He rested his head against Phillip’s shoulder, a tremor wracking his body as he felt his muscles involuntarily tense. A whimper tumbled past his lips, body going taut as his cock twitched, spilling against their shirts with little notice.

Clenching around Phillip, Jed pulled back to watch how the man bit his lip and groaned, that guttural sound pulling at his groin once more. The trusts became erratic, Phillip’s hands grinding bruises into his skin as he raised and slammed Jed onto his cock over and over. As the pleasure skyrocketed for Jed, body far too sensitive to continue to bear this treatment, it finally reached the peak. His hands trailed down to his stomach, lifting his shirt as he let out a soft whine. The bulge that sat there was because of Phillip’s cock within him, that much he knew. But the feeling that blossomed within him knocked the wind out of Jed who was forced by his own desire to sit there and feel rope after rope of cum fill him. How deep was he? How could one man cum this much, and why...why was his own cock hardening again at the feeling of Phillip’s member pulsing within him. Jed closed his eyes and gasped, slumping forward as Phillip gripped him once more, stroking quickly and with purpose. He came once more, shoulders quivering with each wave of pleasure that accompanied their orgasms. 

The aftermath of their copulation left them gasping for air as if their lungs had holes in them. Breath after breath was sucked in, Phillip’s hands rubbing down the length of Jed’s back, fingers carefully pressing into skin as he stroked his spine. Their lips found each other again, connecting many more times as the temperature in the car began to rise even higher. To Jed, it was so quiet he could almost hear the thrum of their hearts slamming against rib cages, echoing and bouncing around the car.

Opening the door felt like hitting a brick wall, Jed’s body shivering as the cold air washed over him. He pulled on his clothes one by one, admiring the way Phillip delicately folded them. With haste to undress him, Phillip still had a mind to do something decent. For some reason, that thought jerked Jed’s heart, a weirdly familiar feeling growing in the back of his throat. What was that, he wondered. Would he ever find out? 

Walking out of the yard was sobering, only turning behind briefly to catch Phillip leaning against the door to the scrapyard shack, arms crossed and smile dopey. His eyes were soft, looking over Jed’s body briefly before locking with Jed’s own orbs. For that moment, it felt like the world crashed and crumbled away. They were the only two in this world, a standoff that Jed would prefer to have forever. But, slowly everything dissolved back into place, Jed’s body moving to carry him away from this slice of emotional solace, away from the pleading eyes of Phillip who silently asked for him to return.

Jed never went back.

\----------

**_Dozens dead in the Autohaven Wreckers yard, pulverized within cars. The owner’s body lay decapitated in the crusher. Police suspect the death of the owner was due to the new hire, who is still at large._**   
  
The headline struck Jed like ice water, stabbing into his body while his eyes and face stayed rigid. He had heard about the news from a fellow colleague, the owner of Autohaven had been running an underground business to ‘take care of’ people for the right price. But, was Phillip also one of them? Did he partake in the carnage because he enjoyed it? Was he planning on crushing Jed as well?   
  
Jed spends days on end lying on his floor, staring at the ceiling with eyes that had seen pleasure, and now, pain. Could he find the answers he was seeking? So many of them swirled within his mind. What would they have been? Should Jed have gone back? What was Phillip feeling? Why did he care about Phillip's feelings? Where did Phillip go?  
  
A striking throbbing hit his temple, pulse slamming through his body as he tried to put together a puzzle that he didn’t have the pieces for. How would he get his answers? Perhaps, he needed to take a page from Phillip's book. Whether the deaths had been Phillips intentional doing or not, Jed didn’t care. All he knew was that Phillip wasn’t on the run, Phillip was GONE. Where did he go, and if Jed followed this path, would it bring him back?   


\--------

The Ghostface made a name for himself. Murder after murder rocked the small state that he was residing in. These crimes were done periodically, the passion and flurry of which the victims were dispatched made even seasoned detectives scrunch their noses. It was brutally romantic, the way the bodies were laid out and draped in fabric. As if the killer were dressing them up for a photoshoot, the silk they always provided dressed the cooling corpses with the intent of being a pseudo gown. The material billowed out at the ends like a dress that was caught mid-twirl, blood soaking into it and working its way to drench the whole piece. 

All who were assigned the Ghostface case were stumped. What did these kills have in common? Why did the killer treat each person as if they were a toy he could play with, yet a porcelain doll once deceased? Fortunately, a security camera captured the last moments of a kill, though the footage didn’t provide any lasting evidence that helped the case. The video showed the way Ghostface caressed the body, stroking their thighs and legs, fingers dancing up their sides and cupping the victim’s cheek. It was blurry, and hard to make out, but the detectives swore they saw Ghostface pass his thumb over the body’s lips and lean in for a kiss before pulling away and disappearing like a shroud in the night.    
  
How could they capture a man that was as elusive as a specter but guaranteed like an early morning fog? They were stumped, absolutely torn on how to bring justice to all towns affected by this monster. Though, their prayers were answered in a weird way.

The first call that came in startled all at the station. News about a dark swirling mass of clouds that hovered over an apartment complex, the sound of the thunder that came from the air sounded like trees knocking together. As fast as it came it was gone, leaving an apartment window open in its wake.    
  
News of Ghostface's hideout being found shot out into the world like wildfire, yet some screamed. The ones who had lost a loved one begged the police to find the culprit, that he couldn’t have just disappeared. Where was he, they wailed, wanting closure from a man who was neither a ghost or a monster. Too unaware of the reality that faced them. The man who brutally murdered their partner, brother or sister, simply wanted to find someone lost in time, taken by a force that would never be understood.

\------

Ghostface stood at the edge of an all too familiar scrap yard, twirling the knife in his hand as he absorbed all of his surroundings.    
  
**Autohaven Wreckers: Gas Heaven**

Slowly, he walked through the barriers and walls that appeared to be purposeful structures within the yard. His gloved hand brushing against rusted metal that had been compressed into the shape of a wall. It was cool to the touch, like how his back felt as it was pressed against the door of a car. The white mask he wore reflected the light that shone from the neon sign that flickered in and out of consciousness. A light so harsh yet familiar strained his eyes as he strolled around a car and past the gas pumps outside of the building.

Ghostface stood at the open door frame, mimicking the action of pushing the missing door open, the inside smelled of drying blood and dirt. He stepped in and ‘closed’ the door behind him, slowly turning to face the counter and the seemingly empty space behind it. Silence now overtook the small space, Ghostface’s hands still playing with the knife, carefully spinning it in his hand and tossing it up occasionally.    
  
“Ghostface…” Holding his hand out, Ghostface sheathed his knife with the other, head tilting up to look at the space above a shelf that sat behind the counter.    
  
Another beat of silence passed before the sharp ringing of a bell filled the room, the sound bouncing off the walls and fleeing out the open windows into the night sky above. The air before him shimmered and crackled with energy, revealing a man who stood silent as he stared down at Jed. The man was tall and his skin rivaled the rough of tree bark, head nearly hitting the ceiling of the establishment as he gazed down at Ghostface with lifeless glowing eyes. 

Was this a loss of hope? Ghostface was torn, something in his chest wrenching as seconds turned to minutes with his hand held out to the other person. He wanted to be right, he craved it really. To know his efforts hadn’t gone to waste, that he could still chase and understand those feelings that had taken residence inside of him. But hope, he supposed, wasn’t something that he was allowed to have. 

_ “W………..Wr…..ai...th….” _   
  
Or was he?


End file.
